


Fate Decrees

by sinnamon_nerd



Series: Fate Decrees [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_nerd/pseuds/sinnamon_nerd
Summary: Fate decrees their separation and so they shall. A car accident, a sickly mother, and 4 children. In which Minato, Naoto, Kou, and Yusuke are siblings separated by the roles they are soon to take.





	Fate Decrees

Minato was 7 when he first got to know death. He’d crawled out of their toppled over car, broken glass cutting the skin of his palms, his forehead bleeding. A bright light blinded him when he got out and the next he knew was the scent of the emergency room. He was being patched up and his father had died. He heard them tell his sobbing mother that his dad’s neck snapped when the car was flipped and that it was a miracle the boy was even alive.

That day he and his mother sobbed together as they held each other in their arms.

A week later was the burial.

His mother carried his youngest brother, just a 3-month old baby, in her left arm. Minato stared at little Yusuke who looked at the sight with confusion, lamenting that he would not know the greatness of their late father first-hand. Kou, his 5-year old younger brother, wailed, mom’s grip on his hand firm.

Mama had too little hands to hold everyone, that’s why Minato held his only sister’s hand. Naoto was only a year younger than Kou, her hand was tiny in his. She also cried, shaking as she sniffled behind her free hand.

Only Minato and his mom didn’t. Mama was too tired to cry. She’d been up late every night since, crying alone and falling asleep like that only to wake up early to care for them the next day. He would often sneak into bed with her, comforting her with pats like she did to them when they were sad. Minato, on the other hand, had decided that he needed to be strong. He had to grow up quicker so he could protect his family. Crying would be a sign of weakness. Being weak would make Mama worry. He didn’t want to make Mama worry.

A month later, Mama had gathered them all in the living room. She looked as distraught as she was when Papa died. Minato knew that whatever it was killed her inside.

And it killed him too.

She told them that she couldn’t take care of them anymore, that they’d have to go to the orphanage. The money she was making was not enough to sustain them all.

Minato wanted scream, but he didn’t. Instead, he held Kou and Naoto who cried in his stead. If this was the only way to alleviate Mama’s burden, so be it. Mama would keep Yusuke however, he was still only a baby after all.

Mama packed for Naoto and Kou while he packed for himself. She then dressed them all up, taking her time. Her hands stroked Naoto’s long, soft hair as she brushed it; her fingers straightened Kou’s clothes more than they need to be; and, her hold on Minato’s arms lingered on his shoulders before they left. When they finally got there, she hugged each of them close for what felt like an eternity. She didn’t want to let go, but she had to.

She promised them that once everything had blown over, and that when she can finally afford to, she’ll see them again.

Minato held each sibling in his hand, watching as their mother left them behind. That night, Minato cried in the bathroom where no one could see him.

The orphanage was a mess of children being loud. Minato didn’t like it, neither did his siblings. The three of them mostly kept to themselves in the living room. Occasionally, two laughing silver-haired kids and an angry brown-haired one would run in and then straight back out as they played. They would interact at times. Well, mostly it was one of the silver-haired kids, a girl named Miki.

She asked them if they wanted to play, to which the silver-haired boy – Akihiko – mildly complained but otherwise didn’t protest and the brown-haired kid shrugged. Sometimes they would, especially Kou and Naoto. Minato, on the other hand, chose to look over his siblings more often than not. He had to make sure they wouldn’t get hurt. Moreover, he had to make sure no one would hurt them.

It was his personal promise to Mama.

Naoto was the first to leave them.

A couple had come by one day, saying that they were looking to adopt because the woman didn’t want to give birth. They spotted Naoto while they were all watching an episode of Spoopy-Doo and immediately fell in love with her. They claimed she was perfect as they cooed over her soft hair, her soft skin, her long lashes that brushed her cheeks, her round eyes that shone with the brightness of the stars, and the intensity with which she focused on the show.

Minato remembered brushing her hair every morning and night like their mother used to; he remembered tending to any wounds she might get from playing like their mother used to; he remembered the glint in her eyes whenever he told her a bedtime story like their mother used; and he remembered staying up all night to protect her from monsters under her bed like their mother used to. He told the couple all of this, struggling to keep his voice even as he bit back tears. They listened intently, making note of what he had said.

He knew she would be okay under their care.

That was the day Naoto Kitagawa turned into Naoto Shirogane.

The next was Kou.

They had been outside, playing catch together on a Sunday afternoon when another couple came by. This time, they feared that they could not rear a child amd worried over the lack of a possible heir for the family.

Kou had greeted them upon their arrival, like he always did because Kou was a good boy. He flashed them his signature bright smile and bowed cheerily at them. Just like that, they fell in love. His charm, his kindness, his social nature would lead their family when time came.

Minato remembered times when he had gotten angry and Kou was there to calm him down; he remembered Kou dragging him outside to play with others because he wanted his older brother to have friends; he remembered Kou trying to emulate him when he was the only one around to save Naoto from bullies. Once again, he told the couple this.

As he asked the couple to take care of him, he knew that Kou would be loved either way.

That was the day Kou Kitagawa turned into Kou Ichijo.

Their trio was down to one.

Minato didn’t expect to be adopted himself. He simply clung on to their mother’s promise to return as if it were his life support. He couldn’t wait to tell her about his siblings’ new families and to visit them together so that they could be complete again.

But Mama never came.

3 years passed, but Minato never lost hope. Mama had promised she would return, so he believed she would. He didn’t grow to resent her for all the time he spent waiting, but there had been a few close calls. Several couples had almost adopted him but thankfully changed their minds. From then on, he tried to make himself as invisible as possible. Hanging back, never speaking, in order to avoid getting chosen. Mama could be back any day.

On his 10th birthday, someone he recognized came by. It was his aunt, she looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she told him why.

Mama had become sickly after leaving them and, three years after, she had died of a seizure.

Minato’s heart broke along with her promise to return. For the first time in years, he had cried a river.

The burial was strange.

Minato felt dead inside like his mother must have felt when his father had died. He watched with lifeless eyes as she was lowered, tired. Across him was Yusuke in the arms of a familiar man. He was so much bigger now and he at least seemed healthy. That was good. He wanted his siblings to be well.

The man, Minato recalled, came by a lot when he was younger. He often painted pretty pictures with Mama or simply told her what to do. He didn’t like the old man for some reason, he never has, but if it meant Yusuke would be cared for then he was fine with it.

After the ceremony, Minato approached little Yusuke who had been set down by the man. He took his youngest brother in his arms and cried.

Yusuke didn’t know what was going on or who Minato was, but he too cried. He cried because Mama was gone, he cried because he would miss her.

The man soon came back to collect him and Minato watched as the last of his family got taken away from him, leaving him alone.

His aunt adopted him that day. It was better than staying in an orphange filled with children competing for attention.

Minato nodded, he didn’t have a choice.

That was the day Minato Kitagawa became Minato Arisato.

5 months later, the orphanage caught fire

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on tumblr and decided to put it on here as well.


End file.
